voeu à l'étoile
by seraphine13
Summary: Se situe après le manga. Du temps passe, Candy et Terry se meurent. Priez pour eux.


Vœu à l'étoile

Petite étoile scintillante du soir,

Je fais le vœu de le revoir.

Réunie-nous,

Dans les voiles de l'Amour,

Afin que nous soyons unis pour toujours.

(Suzanna) Six mois ont passé… et c'est toujours pareil, la même ritournelle… la même scène, rejouée jour après jour. Il revient du théâtre, je l'accueille d'un sourire, il m'embrasse froidement sur le front, s'en va dans son bureau. À ce moment, ma mère y entre, ils se disputent. La fureur de leurs cris parvient jusqu'au salon où je suis installée… pardon Candy…pardon de ne pas savoir le rendre heureux.

Après, ma mère sort du bureau, et me console, et s'occupe de moi, comme toujours…Mon Dieu, que tout ceci s'arrête… que cette mascarade cesse…. Je veux que tout cela change ! Toute flamme a disparu de ses yeux, plus de verve, plus de malice, plus rien… Il est glacé…pitié…

---------------

(Albert) Six mois ont passé… et c'est toujours la même chose… Elle part, elle s'occupe des pauvres, des malades, va rendre visite à ses mères, les aide… et sourit…d'un sourire vide… C'est comme si elle était fanée… Le soir elle rentre à Lakewood, elle sourit, elle rie, elle me parle de sa journée, je lui parle de la mienne, nous mangeons… Mais… on la dirait vidée… Mon Dieu, aidez-la, sauvez-la… que tout ceci s'arrête… que cette mascarade cesse… que tout cela change…

----------------

(Suzanna) Maintenant un an a passé… subitement, je ne sais ni pourquoi ni comment, Terry s'est effondré le soir de la Saint Sylvestre, à minuit… depuis, il dort… sans se réveiller… pitié… je ne veux pas qu'il meure… je suis prête à tout pour le sauver… à tout… pardon Candy… pardon… je pleure des larmes de sang maintenant… mais rien n'y fait… je n'ai pas le pouvoir de le libérer de sa mélancolie… une seule personne l'a…

-----------------

(Albert) C'est le 31 décembre… le soir anniversaire de leur rencontre… alors que nous étions à la maison Pony en train de fêter le passage à la nouvelle année, elle s'est effondrée… et depuis elle dort.

J'ai fait venir de nombreux médecins, les meilleurs. Aucun n'a pu expliquer ce qui lui arrivait. Un seul a parlé de mélancolie, langueur de l'âme… mais il ne voyait pas comment la guérir, puisque dormant, elle ne pouvait se confier, vider son cœur de toutes ses peurs, de toutes ses frustrations… de toute sa colère.

J'ai voulu en parler à Terry, dans l'espoir qu'il puisse la secourir, en vain… puisque lui aussi dort. Il a fallut que j'explique à Suzanna pourquoi ils se sont assoupis à cet instant précis. Sa mère me rie au nez, mais elle… elle comprit… que jamais elle ne pourrait avoir le cœur de Terry… ce cœur… Candy s'en était emparé il y a bien longtemps… et personne ne pouvait lutter devant cela. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle m'a laissé l'emmener auprès de Candy. « Peut-être qu'à eux deux, ils sauront trouver le chemin du retour » m'a-t-elle dit.

Ils sont maintenant ensemble dans une chambre… une belle chambre illuminée de soleil… leur sommeil a l'air paisible. Seuls… ils semblaient faire des cauchemars, mais maintenant ils sont sereins… c'est bien.

-----------------

Il fait chaud…je me sens bien…c'est si doux… ce parfum… Terry ! Candy se réveilla en sursaut. Terry était dans un autre lit accolé au sien… pourtant elle avait trouvé le moyen de poser sa tête sur le torse du jeune homme. Elle se sentait faible…comme si elle avait dormit à n'en plus pouvoir.

Elle se souvenait encore de son rêve, Terry était là, il la serrait dans ses bras, et lui disait que tous leurs malheurs étaient finis, et que dorénavant ils seraient ensemble… pour toujours… Tout en y pensant, elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, et elle le sentit répondre à son baiser…Terry se réveillait lui aussi.

-J'ai rêvé que je te serrais enfin dans mes bras, dit-il en se redressant. Et maintenant que nous sommes dans la réalité, je ne te laisserais plus repartir.

-Je n'en aurais pas la force. Je suis si bien dans te bras. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

Et ils se recouchèrent, tout en continuant à se tenir l'un contre l'autre, trop fatigués par leur long sommeil pour oser faire le moindre mouvement.

-----------------

(Albert) Une fois rétablis, après une longue convalescence, Terry se maria avec Candy. Ce fut une cérémonie mémorable, seuls les Reagan semblèrent tristes… comme à un enterrement… en effet, Candy épousait tout de même le fils héritier d'un duc. Terry emmena Candy à New-York, où ils sondèrent un heureux foyer. Et le soir du 31 décembre, à minuit, ils racontaient à leurs enfants, puis à leurs petits-enfants, comment un long sommeil, puis un doux rêve, les avaient réunis.

Petite étoile scintillante du soir,

Merci pour ton espoir.

Tu nous as réunis,

Et maintenant je vie.

Que je suis heureuse !

© Séraphine, 06 mars 2006


End file.
